The Movie Confrontation
by AlphaHikari
Summary: Bonnibel is at the movie theater and it's the climax of the summer's big blockbuster hit. And someone is talking on their cell phone. When she goes to confront them, she finds that it is her boss. What does she say to them? AU


**The Movie Confrontation **

**Summary: **Bonnibel is at the movie theater and it's the climax of the summer's big blockbuster hit. And someone is talking on their cell phone. When she goes to confront them, she finds that it is her boss. What does she say to them?

_The nerve of some people, _Bonnibel thought as she was trying to pay attention to the movie. She had been waiting all month to find time to come see it, and now some jerk was ruining her night. It wasn't often that she would go out and watch movies, but when she did, there normally wasn't someone talking on their phones during the whole thing.

It was almost at the end of the film when she had finally had it. Bonnibel grabbed her purse and got up. Following the voice to the back of the dark theater, she raises her eyes to see just who it is that ruined her night. She was determined to let them know just what she thought of them. All her intentions vanished however, when she came face to face with her boss.

Marceline Abadeer, better known as Ms. Abadeer, was on the phone with what sounded like her father. From her facial expressions and tone of voice, their conversation wasn't a pleasant one. Bonnibel had time to catch the end of the call before Marceline hung up on him. To say she was angry would be an understatement. Marceline immediately noticed Bonnibel standing there and turned to look at her.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Bubblegum," she greeted the other woman, "what might you be doing out so late by yourself?"

"Same to you, Ms. Abadeer. I was just trying to enjoy the movie. It seems that we picked the same one to watch tonight," Bonnibel answered back as sweetly as she could. She hated being called Bubblegum. Just because she dyed her hair pink doesn't mean that she did it so people would think of a piece of candy.

"Indeed. Oh, and since we're not on the job right now, why don't you just call me Marceline. No need to be formal when we're not working."

"Alright, Marceline," she said trying it out.

"Looks like the movie is over. Wanna hang out before turning in? I know this fast food place that sells the best food around. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me. I was just about to go eat anyway."

_Well, at least I didn't make a fool out of myself. That could have gone a lot worse, _the pink haired woman thought as she followed her slightly older boss out of the theater. It was almost ten o'clock by now. Marceline lead her through a series of turns before they found the restaurant. Even though it was a small place, it was clean and well kept. There was a sign in the window that read _Peppy and Trunks _in white and red coloring. For a restaurant, it had a homey feel to it.

The women walked inside and sat in a booth near the door. Marceline grabbed two menus and passed one to her companion. "Pick anything you want," she offered, "it'll be on me tonight."

"You don't have to do that, I can pay for mine."

"Nah its fine. You may not know this, but I did see you walk towards me in the theater. I'm guessing that I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was when I spoke with my dad. Probably ruined the movie for you, so let me make it up to you. I'll pay for your food so feel free to get whatever you want," Marceline told her with a small smile.

"Then, thank you but you really don't have to," she looked through the menu. Bonnibel would be lying if she said that most of the meals didn't appeal to her. All dishes seemed like they were more like home cooked meals that someone's grandmother would make. It's been a while since she had food that good since she mostly orders take out these days. "I guess I'll have number three with a slice of the apple pie, if that's alright with you?"

"Its fine."

The waiter came and took their orders before hurrying back into the kitchen. Marceline ordered the same meal as Bonnibel. Now they were just waiting to be fed.

"Sorry again about the movie by the way. Since you were there this late, you probably waited to go see it for a while. Normally, that's when the theater is pretty empty so I understand why you did."

"You don't have to apologize, Ms. Aba – I mean Marceline. You didn't think you were that loud. It wasn't intentional so it's fine, really."

"Hm, if you say so. You know, we should do things like this more often."

"Things like what," Bonnibel asked, confused.

"Like this. Just hanging out without all the formalities. I usually don't have anyone to spend time with outside of work and by the looks of it, neither do you."

_How would she know that, _Bonnibel thought, _it's not like we've ever met off the job like this before. How can she just assume that I don't have any friends? _"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you just look like the type of person who likes to work to me. I feel like you need the constant stress and only relax when you run out of things to do. And before you ask, I think you need the stress because back at the theater, you came to me to tell me off. Most people would just walk out and avoid the fight, but you wanted to initiate it."

Marceline's words had silenced the other woman for a few moments. She definitely had a point, and there was no arguing with that, but Bonnibel would be damned if she admitted it. By this point the waiter had returned with their meals and walked off again. They wasted no time in eating and finished quickly.

"You have to admit," Marceline started, "That pie was awesome."

"Yea, you're right about that."

They had left the restaurant and decided that now would be a perfect time to head home. Surprisingly, they only lived a few blocks away from each other so they would have company to walk home with for part of the way.

"Loosen up, Bubblegum. You're way too stiff right now."

"You would be too if you were walking home with your boss after almost telling them off and being treated to dinner. And would you please stop it with the nickname?"

Marceline laughed at that. "What's wrong with calling you Bubblegum? I think it fits since you have pink hair and all. Most days, you even show to the office wearing something pink."

"We're not little kids, if I'm going to call you Marceline, then at least you can call me Bonnibel."

"If it will make you feel any better, then I will. Bonnibel. There I said it."

"Thank you."

Marceline tilted her head and looked at Bonnibel. Slowly a smirk formed on her face. "I still like the nickname I gave you though. Maybe I'll just call you that at the office."

"Don't you dare."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"We are not having this conversation," Bonnibel responds as she can see her apartment building coming up, "This is my stop so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you Bonnibel."

On her way to her door, Bonnibel reminisces on the night's events and smiles. Her boss isn't such a bad person after all. Maybe they would spend more time together in the future.


End file.
